greencloaksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Regiments
With the exception of adepts, humans receive their classes through training in their regiments. During this training they are given roles to play within the military structure, and are given extra training in their regimental specialist skill. This skill represents the role the regiment usually plays in the Terran Sovereignty Army. Non-humans do not receive training in their regiment’s specialist skill, as they do not receive military training in the Terran Sovereignty Army, but instead receive a skill through their upbringing or culture. Please note you must join one of these regiments. You cannot have a character who is not a member of a regiment. The regimental specialist skill is granted at character creation to all non-Adept human characters at Tier 1 for free, and thereafter counts as a primary skill for purposes of spending skill points (see Chapter 13: Skills). Ranks The starting, and lowest, rank in the Green Cloaks regiments is recruit. Rank in Green Cloaks is purely a roleplay mechanic. It does not grant any out-of-character benefits (you do not gain skills, money or equipment for increases in rank). Rank in one regiment does not give you authority over lower ranks in another regiment. Each regimental command structure is independent of the others (in other words it is “legal” in character – though not always advisable – to ignore another regiment’s commander). Regardless of your backstory all new recruits to the regiments present at the events start at the rank of recruit. It is possible (after discussion with your command team) to have a higher rank in your background. However, due to the chaos and changes around the One Bakkar war, organisation has been set back to basics and your rank will be reset when you reach the front lines. No authority of any kind that may have existed in your backstory is carried over to in-game play. There are also a number of semi-independent organisations in the Green Cloaks universe: these range from mercenary gangs and military police to private military contractors. All independent contractors (such as civilians and mercenaries) that work with the regiments of the Green Cloaks must be attached to a specific regiment and are subject to the command structure of that regiment, as a normal recruit would be. This means that they are subject to the same military codes and laws that apply to recruits. These groups may also have internal rank, however it does not carry over to military rank. Ranks in-game The two command team ranks are: • Colonel, the head of the regiment • Captain, the second-in-command of the regiment. Due to the chaos of the One Bakkar war, military organisation at a lower level has become somewhat less formal. Stretched supplies and communication that is patchy at best between high command and troops has necessitated the regiments being given much more authority over their internal structure. A regimental rank structure below the rank of Captain is decided upon by the regiment’s command team. Each regiment has a different style of command and its structure reflects this. For more information on a certain regiment’s rank structure, please contact its command team. However, it is recommended that you discover this IC, as you are unlikely to know the workings of the regiment as a new recruit. Please note the two command team members are decided upon by the game team and former regiment command. This does not mean you are unable to rise to this rank, however it does carry a large OC responsibility and time commitment.